Grogran
Grogran(グラグラン Guraguran) is a Majin that appeared in Episode 5 of Majin Hunter Mitsurugi. Appearance Grogran is a Skeleton/Spider-hybrid, with a skeleton for the upper body half, and a spider body for the lower half. Although, despite having the lower body of a spider, Grogran only has four legs instead of eight. Grogran also has a horn on top of it’s skull with a spear and a hook for hands. Biography Demon Scorpion summons the Earthquake Monster, Grogran, to burrow into the ground to cause earthquakes around Edo city and destroy the Edo Castle. The Mitsurugi Siblings find out that the Scorpion Army is behind the earthquakes judging by the patterns of the earthquakes. The plan to destroy the city of Edo is going well for Demon Scorpion, however Grogran can not pass through the Sumida River in order to reach underneath the Edo Castle. Needing a way for Grogran to go through, the Scorpion Army goes to kidnap an earthquake scientist, named Ryougen, for his documents. The Scorpion Army try to kidnap the earthquake scientist when he was trying to study the recent earthquakes, but the Mitsurugi Siblings arrive and manage to save the scientist. However, another earthquake erupts and Grogran rises up from the ground. Ryougen gets closer to Grogran to find out how it’s giving off the earthquakes. Grogran shoots smoke out of it’s horns and creates a huge crack in the ground that the scientist falls into. The Siblings try to fight back against Grogran in order to save the scientist, but the area starts to get too dangerous so they have no choice but to retreat. However, Grogran chases after them and traps the siblings in cocoons with it’s webbing. Meanwhile, Demon Scorpion meets with the scientist in the crack with his child apprentice as a hostage. Ryougen says that he’ll give them the documents for his apprentice’s life, but he also wants to know the source of Grogran’s power of causing all the earthquakes. After the Siblings escape from their cocoons, Ryougen gives the Scorpion Army his documents and is given the boy. Grogran then appears and starts giving off more earthquakes. Despite the danger, Ryougen comes up to Grogran to study it’s earthquakes. However, Grogran kills the scientist with his smoke and now the boy is in danger. After the Mitsurugi Siblings manage to save the boy, they cross their swords together and form into Mitsurugi. Grogran and Mitsurugi fight each other until Grogran creates an earthquake that causes Mitsurugi to sink into the ground. Grogran stands over Mitsurugi once the giant is swallowed up by the ground. Fortunately, Mitsurugi rises back up and knocks down Grogran. The Earthquake Monster launches it’s Spear and Hook Hands, but Mitsurugi deflects them and shoots the fireballs at Grogran. Once stabbed by the flaming daggers, Grogran falls into a huge crack in the ground. Mitsurugi shoots more fireballs at Grogran in the crack, destroying the Earthquake Monster for good. Powers/Abilities Burrowing: Grogran is able to burrow into the ground and cause earthquakes. Earthquakes:Grogran is able to create earthquakes by jumping up and down on the ground. Smoke Horn: Grogran can shoot destructive smoke out of it’s horn. It can also immediately wrap it’s victims with webbing. Spear Hand: Grogran has a spear in place for it’s right hand that it can launch out. Hook Hand: Grogran has a hook in place for it’s left hand that it can launch out. Webs: Grogran can spit out webs from it’s mouth. Trivia *Grogran’s roars were reused from King Ghidorah. Category:Kyodai Hero Kaiju Category:Demon Kaiju Category:Arthropod Kaiju Category:Toku Kaiju